The Color of Persimmon
by Worde To Thine Mother
Summary: Persimmon's past relationships weren't what you would call...loving. Well, at first they were until it turned sexual. That's when it would always go downhill.   Always.  Mostly KH and FF btw.


"_Would your love for me change if I was either sex?"_

I liked the way he walked.

I liked his height.

I liked his size.

Hmmm, how would I get this one? I mused, pursing my lips and following the man. His braided teal hair shimmered in the sunlight while my silver-gray strands framed my face and spiked down.

I licked my lips and approached him.

I wanna touch him….

I tapped his shoulder, "Hey…" He looked at me a bit startled and took out one ear bud. "Wanna go violate each other somewhere?"

"Hey! Persi! Persimmon! Get back here you stupid fucking whore!"

A streak of silver was all that could be seen.

The silverette was running. Running as fast as their feet could move without flying.

_Flying._

That's what it felt like. Yes. The silverette felt invincible! Indestructible.

"Persi!" Said silverette was called out of the flying feeling by a whisper.

"Nereida!" The silverette flung themself. "Nereida, it was horrible! When he found out, he….he….." The silverette began to sob.

"Persi…. It's alright, but we need to go. Now. Before he finds us."

Hand in hand the two fled the scene.

"Nere….." _Gasp "ida…_Where are we going?"

Nereida looked back at her dearest friend, "Sora's house, then we hit the train station."

The silverette nodded and they continued their escape in silence until they reached a house. Nereida beat the door until a man opened it and answered in a rushed tone, "Hurry up and be quiet. He was just here."

Once in the bathroom the silverette took a good hard look in the mirror, "Nereida…" Said woman looked back and frowned. "Persimmon, how the hell did you find this one?" The silverette now known as Persimmon shook her head with a small, sad smile. "If you frown too much, you'll get wrinkles…" Persimmon danced her fingers along the creases in Nereida's forehead.

"Fuck the wrinkles! I'm more worried about you, you're bleeding. You have a black eye and your hair…. Oh my fucking God your _HAIR." _As she spoke, a fistful of silver turned a deep red was shoved in Persimmon's face.

"There's a shit-load of blood in your hair."

"It'll wash out."

"You bet your ass it will."

Once Persimmon was showered and dressed, Nereida motioned for her friend to hurry towards the attic.

"What happ-"

"_Sshh!" _Nereida shushed. "_He_'s here again." She added.

Persimmon nodded and submitted into Nereida's will.

Once upstairs they could both hear Persimmon's ex, Rafael, yelling at Nereida's husband.

"Where the fuck is that _freak?_"

They couldn't make out what Sora was saying, but it sounded close to an "I don't know."

"Then where the bloody hell is Nereida?"

That was her queue, "I'll be back Hun." She ruffled Persimmon's hair and went downstairs, but not before saying "Throw a blanket over yourself to hide your hair. Stick to the shadows. You know what to do ninja."

_She's gone._

_I'm alone._

Persimmon could hear her best friend now.

"Rafael? What are you doing here so late? What's up with all this noise?"

Before she left, Persimmon noted, Nereida was in her pajamas.

_Nice one Ree._

"You Goddamned know what this is about! Where the fuck are you hiding _it?"_

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_.Let's back the What The Fuck Train up. What are we talking about? Sora? What's he talking about?"

Before said man could answer, Rafael cut in.

"Persimmon, that mother fucking abomination!"

Persimmon could practically feel the anger rolling off of Nereida now…

"Abomination? Is that what Persimmon is? A mother fucking _abomination?_"

There was a bone-crunching sound.

_Oh shit._

Blanket thrown off, Persimmon went to Rafael's rescue.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_

"Rafael!"

Persimmon forced her best friend off of her lover.

"Rafael? Are you all right?"

Voice full of love.

"_You…._ You fucking whore!" He lunged for Persimmon's throat.

On the carpet.

Sora helping Nereida pull Rafael off of Persimmon.

_Just lay here. It'll all be over. Just stay still and let him._

Rafael was taking the dear life of Persimmon.

The life under him began to fade.

The light leaving the traitor's eyes.

"I loved you, you fucking traitor!" Rafael screamed in Persimmon's soon to be lifeless face.

Lips turning a deadly shade of purple-blue.

What was the color of Persimmon again?


End file.
